An Accident (ONESHOT)
by AttackOnPotatoPizza
Summary: Christa walked out of school only to find everyone in panic, and an ambulance placed in the center of the street. She heard Ymir was hurt..She heads off to find her girlfriend, hoping that she's okay.


**A/N: So I'm sick and I was thinking about this ship as I was laying in bed with a bad cough. I thought, "Hey what would Christa do if she found out Ymir was injured?" So ya know..this happned._. Sorry for the spelling mistakes if there are any, and sorry for anything else that may be wrong with this. I did this in a hurry since I wanted to write another story before I began playing Pokemon againxD Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

Kids surrounded the front of the school in panic. An ambulance was placed in the middle of the street causing people to gather in curiosity.

School was dismissed not too long ago, and Christa stayed after class to ask about an assignment. She walked out with a smile, her new project in hand, only to find the front packed with students yelling about what had happened.

"Sasha.." Christa made her way through the crowd to find the brunette. Her face paled as she saw the blonde approach.

"What's going on?" A sudden feeling of dread came over the shorter girl, her muscles tensed, waiting for the bad news.

"Ymir..she uh..." She looked away nervously.

"She what? Sasha tell me!" The blonde pleaded with the girl, her heart hammering quickly in her chest.

What had happened to her?

"She went over to cross the street and a car was speeding and it ended up hitting her.." Her voice trailed off, not being able to say more and she looked down to see the blonde's bright blue eyes fill with tears.

She couldn't bring herself to speak. Is she okay..?

Without thinking she pushed past the crowd, ignoring a cry from the brunette behind her. Kids looked at Christa with pity, knowing she was worried for her girlfriend.

She made her way to the center to see an ambulance with a man inside the back of the vehicle. He closed the door and the car moved forward, with sirens wailing, leaving the girl behind.

She was shocked, fear overwhelming her. _Was Ymir okay? How injured is she? _These questions invaded her mind, as she stared off into the distance, watching the ambulance turn a corner.

What would she do if she wasn't? A thought of her girlfriend this morning came into her mind. She was unusually cheery, and smiled brightly when she saw Christa walk up to her.

The thought of her smile made more tears swell up.

"Hey..." A voice came from behind, but the girl didn't budge.

"Christa hey..I could drive you to the hospital. We can go see her."

The heartbroken blonde turned to see Eren with a frown on his face. His usually passion filled green eyes, were clouded with sadness.

His sister, Mikasa, appeared from behind him, and gave the girl a small smile.

Christa sniffled, hiccuped, and nodded once, accepting their kind offer.

Her emotions were haywire as they made their way towards the medical center.

Sadness..anger...worry..anxiety..it was pressing down on the blonde, and she couldn't help but shed more tears as she thought of Ymir.

"Hey it'll he alright Christa!" She turned to see Sasha, who had a small smile on her face.

"You can't be too sure about that Sasha..." Mikasa's voice came from the front seat.

"It'll be fine..I'm sure she's okay..and I'm sure if she's injured she could overcome it..she has her friends...and.." The brunette turned to the blonde with a comforting smile. "You Christa.."

A warm feeling came over the girl, her eyes widened a bit at the usually hyperactive girl. Sasha usually goofed off and took nothing seriously but right now..She held such sincerity in her voice and she tried her best to comfort her friends.

"Thank you Sasha.." Christa muttered and sighed as they reached the hospital.

Xxxxxx  
They sat in the waiting room. They were hopeful they would be able to see her right away, but when they got there the doctor was working on her. Christa had asked about her condition but that was something the nurse didn't know yet.

Eren breathed out a heavy sigh and closed the magazine he held in his hands. He read it for what seemed the billionth time since they got here.  
He tossed it to the table where other magazines were piled up.

Mikasa was looking down at the floor with a blank expression. She hadn't spoken to anyone since they got here.

Sasha came back from the vending machine with different bags of snacks and grinned as she sat down. She tossed Eren and Mikasa their share, with a pained face seeing as it was food she couldn't have for herself, then frowned as Christa didn't take hers.

"You have to eat something Christa.."

The blonde shook her head and ran her hand through her blonde hair. She didn't want to eat, not without knowing if her girlfriend would be okay or not.

"Christa?" A voice came from the desk and she hurried over, almost tripping over her own feet.

"Y-yes.."

The women smiled kindly. "Your friend is awake now. She's in room 203. Just go up to the second floor and you should be able to find it."

"Thanks!" The girl quickly made her way to where the stairs were located and began climbing.

"Hey Christa!" Eren's voice called from below but Mikasa pulled him back, before he could follow, knowing this was a moment for Christa and Ymir only.

She climbed quickly, practically running up the stairs and finally made it, breathing heavily.

Her arms began to shake due to her anxiety, but she ignored it and went forward.

She found the room and stood before it. Her heart was beating quickly due to her running back and forth to find the room, and in anticipation to see Ymir.

She sighed and placed her shaking hand on the door handle, twisting it, opening the door before her.

There lying in bed, was her girlfriend. She had her usual bored expression and she was staring down at her hands. The girls left leg was bandaged up in a cast and a bandaid was placed on her lower right cheek.

Ymir turned and smiled sheepishly at the sight of the small girl.

"Hey babe! How's it going?"

At the sound of her voice the blonde lost it. She quickly made her way to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck. Luckily she came front the right, so her left leg didn't get in the way.

The brunette winced from the pain, sinc e she still have a few bruises, but didn't object. She chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

Ymir was okay..she was okay! That's all that mattered.

The brunette pulled the blonde back to look her in the eyes. They were filled with tears and she quickly wiped them away.

"Hey don't cry. The great Ymir lives on!" She smiled, but that only caused the girl to cry more.

Ymir stared at her perplexed on what to do. Here she was all bandaged up, hurt, but alive, with her small girlfriend crying her eyes out.

The small girl hiccuped, and wiped her tears away.

_Ohmygod_.. Ymir's heart swelled at the sight and she quickly captured her girlfriends lips with her own.

Christa squealed a bit, but kissed her back hungrily. She ran her hands through the brunettes hair and sighed when she felt the familiar tounge meet her own.

_Ymir was alive.._That fact kept repeating into the smaller girls mind. She was here with her girlfriend, touching her, kissing her..

She pressed her body closer to her girlfriends, who winced in pain.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry!" She panicked pulling back, staring at the brunette in worry.

The girl smiled smugly. "For what? I was enjoying myself." She moved her hand towards the girls thigh which caused the blonde to blush.

"N-not here. You're hurt.."

"If you position yourself correctly I'm pretty sure I can work with it."

"N-no!"

"Aw come on? Do something sexy."

"Ymir!" The blonde went forward and headbutt her.

She pulled back to stare at the brunette who winced in pain.

"Ah Christa! I just got run over and here you are adding more injuries.." she rubbed her forehead but sighed seeing her girlfriends sad expression.

"Hey I'm sorry...I'm really happy to see you." She pulled the girl towards her right side, and the girl curled up sighing.  
"I'm so happy your okay..I thought..." Christas voice broke and couldn't continue that sentence.

"Trust me, I'm not dying just yet. I still have things I want to do..."

"Hmm...like what?" The blonde looked up a bit towards the older girl with curious eyes.

"Well...I want to marry you..have kids..." The brunette blushed slightly as she said the words.

"Aww!" The blonde gushed and cuddled closer to the girl.

"I love you Ymir."

The brunette sighed happily, "I love you too Christa."

She pulled the blonde in closer, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, and began to drift off to sleep.

Christa didn't move. She layed there with her girlfriend in complete bliss, happy that she was alive, and happy she was her usual self.

There were many things Ymir wanted to do, and the blonde sighed happily knowing they involved her.


End file.
